terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Factions/Events
Certain Events can only occur on your world when you play with the faction they correspond to. UNSA Population Boom A minor population boom has begun in City! After an international agreement to lower transit restrictions and encourage movement throughout the UNSA, more people are moving to world in search of adventure and opportunity. A population boom of 5 - 25/min. Government Shutdown - Choice Unable to reach a compromise, various factions in the UNSA legislature are heading toward a total government shutdown. If it occurs, we expect our economy to take a -% hit overnight, but we can spend a Culture Point to broker a compromise ourselves. What should we do? A. Shut it down B. Broker a Compromise If you shut the government down, you instantly lose a percentage of your credits. Civic Duty - choice It's that time again! Elections are being held throughout the solar system to define the next era of UNSA leadership. The hot topic during this election: Values/Eco-Policy/Economics/Government Structure. One faction is pro--, while the other leans more heavily pro--. Who will you vote for? A change in your world's Culture based on what you voted for. International Recognition In recognition of its increasing economic, scientific, and cultural contributions to the ever-growing tapestry of human society, the UNSA has erected a new plaque in the center of City dedicated to the past, present and future citizens of world. No effect. It doesn't matter if the city is actually big at all. It could be completely empty. As long as it has some population, this event can pop up. Daughters of Gaia Culling the Herd - choice We have captured a spy from the Sons of Hephaestus in our territory, trying to derail our terraforming efforts. While they refuse to accept responsibility for his actions, the Sons leadership are demanding we release him into their custody immediately. Our negotiator believes she can get them to offer compensation for his release, but wants to know what she should demand? - Technology technology ''- a culture point'' The Technology option unlocks the technology stated, which could be something that you don't have the normal requirements for. It is possible for this to be a technology you are already researching, and accepting it does not stop the research (you can then safely cancel the research to recover some of the budget). New Growth A geneticist in City has discovered a radically effective new means of promoting growth among the local wildlife. Using this technique, the area surrounding City is seeing a dramatic increase in biomass! City produces biomass/minute. Prerequisite: Play with biomass, not biospheres. Survival of the Fittest - choice A protester from the Sons of Hephaestus has been making waves in [City}, spreading a hateful anti-terraforming message. Even more troubling, they seem to be swaying some of the more impressionable people in the city. We could send an assassin to silence them for price, and prevent a potential shift in our culture away from our sacred mission. Shall we give the order? If you choose to send the assassin, nobody ever finds out. Viriditas A brand new Altar of Gaia has been constructed in City, honoring the brave citizens of the Daughters of Gaia who have labored, fought, and given their lives to help spread life out into the universe. No effect. Horizon Corporation The Latest Craze A local subsidiary of the Horizon Corporation in City has produced a new product that has gone viral! We're seeing significant growth in the local economy, and out revenue projections are increasing daily! Very substantial Revenue boost. Can go above 20.000c/min. Corporate Acquisition - choice The Horizon Acquisitions department has identified a promising startup in City. They're recommending either investing in the company, which will cost price and generate boost, or a complete purchase of the company entirely, which will cost price and generate boost. Invest a small amount to get a small revenue boost, a large amount to get a large boost, or refuse entirely. If you can afford it, the complete purchase option is best in the long run. Master of Scale A brand new state-of-the-art local branch office has been built in City, creating new jobs in the local economy and granting Horizon employees new opportunities to advance through our organization. Seemingly no effect. Picket Line - choice Miners in outpost are striking! The Horizon negotiator has gotten them to commit to a settlement of numberc, otherwise we may lose our mine entirely. What should we do? You only lose the mine, not the entire outpost. Sons of Hephaestus (There have to be more Sons of Hephaestus events, but I haven't played them much. Feel free to add to this.) Itty Bitty Living Space A talented architect has reconfigured and overhauled several zones of City, freeing up much needed room for extra living space. We estimate that as many as number new habitations can now fit within the existing infrastructure of the city. This event can allow your Hab facilities in a city to fit more population. This is a one-off habitation boost applied to a city, not to a specific Hab facility. It is not a boost per minute, even though that is incorrectly indicated in the Local Culture tab of the city the event happened in. Local Hero A local hero among the Sons of Hephaestus has been honored with a new plaque in the center of City, honoring their sacrifice in the pursuit of planet's rights and the preservation of the natural state of world. No effect. Plucking Flowers We have captured a spy from the Daughters of Gaia in our territory, trying to derail our conservation efforts. While they refuse to accept responsibility for her actions, the Gaian leadership are demanding we release her into their custody immediately. Our negotiator believes he can get them to offer compensation for her release, but wants to know what he should demand? Money: value Upgrade: upgrade facility to level X Refuse Entirely: Nothing happens Eco-Terrorist authorities in city have discovered an eco-terrorist from Daughters of Gaia. Evidence shows she is planning to release a massive amount of terraforming materials into the atmosphere, including biological materials and other contaminants, unless we pay her price immediately. -Accept: price is removed, and nothing happens to the planet. Refuse: Some terraforming stats (water, oxygen, heat, pressure) will increase or decrease. (similar to the effect of Falling Star event)Category:Events Category:Content